In 2003 the OSUGCC Senior Leadership Team consisted of Michael A. Caligiuri, M.D. as Director, David E. Schuller, M.D. as Deputy Director, Michael Lairmore, D.V.M, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Basic Research, William E. Carson, M.D. as Associate Director for Clinical Research, Electra Paskett, Ph.D. as Associate Director for Population Sciences and Mr. Jeff Walker as Associate Director for Administration. At that time, the NCI review committee rated Senior Leadership as